Era uma vez
by Gabi Evans
Summary: Como uma maldição pode mudar tudo. Eles só não podiam dizer se a culpa era da maldição, ou dos seus corações. Ele preferia acreditar que ela o amava, mesmo que não tivesse que salvar sua vida.
1. O começo

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Era Uma Vez...**

A história é uma vez é baseada no conto da **Bela Adormecida**, onde uma garota só vai ser salva quando receber um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Essa história foi adaptada por mim, e agora, quem precisará salvar-se com um beijo de amor é James Potter, personagem reconhecido como o pai de Harry Potter. Boa leitura!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Era** uma vez, numa terra muito distante, o nascimento de um bebê. Ele nasceu um tanto cabeludo, e, como diziam todos aqueles que lhe visitavam, era exatamente como o pai quando pequeno. Ele era filho de Henry e Sarah Potter, e foi esperado ansiosamente por ambos. A mãe, uma mulher boa e justa, uma bruxa, que optara, ainda na escola, por ser Auror, encontrara pela vida algumas pessoas más, e as combateu com todas as suas forças, mandando-as para Azkaban. Uma delas, que fugira dos Potter e nunca fora encontrada ou presa, era considerada a pior bruxa de todos os tempos, uma criatura horrível e maldosa, com um nome tão tenebroso, que ninguém era capaz de pronunciar. Ao saber que o casal Potter, seus inimigos mortais, haviam tido um filho, resolveu que era a hora de vingar-se. No dia que o menino completou uma semana de nascimento, ela apareceu lá para enfeitiçá-lo. Esperou até que os pais estivessem distraídos com os muitos amigos que foram visitar o bebê, e aproximou-se do pequeno berço com a varinha em punho, e no rosto a determinação de alguém que não é bom do juízo.

- Por tudo que seus pais fizeram a mim, por tudo que sofri, uma maldição horrível vai cair sobre ti. – Disse, debruçando-se por sobre o berço da criança, seus olhos amarelos brilhando de alegria. – Vais ser amaldiçoado, e porque sou boazinha, viverá até os dezoito anos, sem remendas.

E a mulher estava chegando à última parte da maldição, quando sentiu-se jogada para longe do berço. O pai do menino, Henry Potter, tinha percebido a presença da bruxa, e a estuporou. Mas a bruxa, extremamente injusta e irritante, conseguiu levantar-se e erguer a varinha. Mas agora, era muito tarde. Todos os que vieram prestigiar o menino agora estavam com a varinha em punho, contra a bruxa. Encontrando com isso uma impossibilidade de vitória, ela desapareceu no ar. Sarah Potter olhou o filho, os olhos injetados. Henry havia ouvido as últimas palavras da bruxa, e sabia da maldição.

- E agora, o que faremos? – Ele perguntou para a mulher, absolutamente arrasado. – Não temos saída.

- Nada disso. – Uma voz doce, saída de quem sabe onde, disse firmemente. Todos viraram-se para a direção da voz, e lá apareceu uma linda bruxa, pelos seus trinta e poucos anos, brilhante como o sol, gloriosa como a lua.

- Por que diz isso? – A mãe do menino perguntou, olhando para ela assustada.

- Eu não posso reverter a maldição lançada por minha irmã. – Murmúrios foram ouvidos em toda a parte, como uma criatura tão linda e reluzente podia ser irmã daquele demônio? – Mas posso fazer com que não seja irreversível.

Então ela se aproximou do berço, e fechou os olhos. Encostou a mão na cabeça do menino, e suspirou profundamente.

- Que sua vida seja pura e boa enquanto durar, que você se divirta e faça grandes amigos, e que você seja salvo dessa maldição pelo amor da sua vida. – E dizendo isso, beijou-lhe a face, e ainda gloriosamente, desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Todos que foram àquela festa sabiam da maldição que levava o pequeno James Potter. Ninguém nunca se atreveu a contar-lhe sobre ela, sobre pedido da mãe, que não queria que o filho, em desespero, começasse a procurar seu amor desesperadamente, sem realmente ouvir o seu coração. E enquanto o filho crescia, a preocupação tornava-se cada vez maior no peito da mulher. Nada podia fazer a não ser esperar. E rezar, cada vez mais, que essa garota aparecesse.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Primeiro capítulo curtinho, só para explicar mesmo a história. Não está lá essas coisas, mais espero que gostem. Deixem reviews**!


	2. Os Pais

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Era Uma Vez...**

A história é uma vez é baseada no conto da **Bela Adormecida**, onde uma garota só vai ser salva quando receber um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Essa história foi adaptada por mim, e agora, quem precisará salvar-se com um beijo de amor é James Potter, personagem reconhecido como o pai de Harry Potter. Boa leitura!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mais explicações**

Então, de repente, James Potter havia crescido. Rapidamente, como num piscar de olhos, tinha onze anos e entrara em Hogwarts. Por cinco anos, o menino não deu uma palavra sobre garota nenhuma, e isso certamente preocupou os pais. Como poderia encontrar o amor de sua vida, se não se interessasse por ninguém? Acontece que, até essa idade, o garoto já havia saído com muitas e muitas garotas, mas nenhuma delas era importante o bastante para que comentasse com os seus pais. Isso porque, tecnicamente, ele ainda não havia reparado _nela._

Ela não era nada mais nada menos do que a garota mais justa, mais bonita e mais encantadora do mundo, como ele costumava dizer. Tinha cabelos acaju, a pele muito branca, e olhos impressionantemente verdes. E então, James Potter descobriu o amor, sem saber, e sem admitir que aquilo fosse amor. Lily Evans, a causadora de tudo. Acho que se Lily desconfiasse da grandeza dos sentimentos de James, ela teria lhe dado uma chance. Mas ela não sabia. Ela o via como o hipócrita, arrogante, e imbecil Potter, sem sentimentos ou coração.

James comentou sobre ela com os pais. Como era inteligente, como ficava linda quando estava fazendo os deveres. Isso animou um pouco Sarah, que só podia pensar que talvez essa garota fosse a salvação de seu filho. Quando sugeriu para James que a convidasse para sair, recebeu do rapaz um olhar cortante. Soube, pelos amigos dele, que James abordava a garota diariamente, mais de uma vez por dia. E sempre obtinha a mesma resposta. "Geralmente ela inventa alguma coisa realmente criativa, às vezes é um simples não." O melhor amigo do Potter mais novo comentou com a mãe do garoto. Sarah não entendia. O filho era tão bonito, tão bem estruturado, tão simpático. Concordava que às vezes podia ser um tanto desobediente, mas não era com freqüência. Deixou o tempo passar. Talvez ele encontrasse alguém que realmente gostasse dele. Ela e o marido só desejavam que fosse logo.

Aquelas férias de verão tinham sido absolutamente convencionais para James, com algumas mudanças intencionais. Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo, agora o visitava todos os dias, ao invés de morar com ele e seus pais, depois de completar dezessete anos. Nessas férias, não recebera muitas notícias, comparado com o ano anterior, e esperou ansiosamente pelo retorno ao colégio, sem parecer se lembrar das cartas de material que receberia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ou era o que aparentava. Apenas uma semana antes do embarque, uma coruja negra, dos olhos muito amarelados, pousou no parapeito de sua janela calmamente. Trazia uma carta presa a perna, que cedeu de bom-grado para o garoto. Ele pegou e abriu-a com rapidez, agradecendo rapidamente à coruja. Alguma coisa caiu pelo chão, algo que ele não tinha visto. Agachou-se rapidamente junto a cômoda, enquanto pegava o pequeno e redondo objeto brilhante.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O dia do embarque amanheceu nublado, como era de se esperar. Mas nem isso fez o rapaz dorminhoco que ali dormia levantar-se, como devia fazer. Um pequeno e incômodo barulho soou pelo quarto como uma sirene. James caiu da cama de susto, e ao tentar levantar-se, bateu a cabeça com força na cômoda. Se estivesse lá, teria escutado um fluxo ininteligível de blasfêmias, ditas enquanto o garoto segurava a cabeça com força. Demorou bastante para ficar pronto, e já eram quase nove e meia quando apareceu ao pé da escada, vestido e com o malão seguro em umas das mãos. Deixou-o por ali, e seguiu calmamente para a cozinha, onde os pais conversavam em tom conspiratório. Parou com um solavanco. Eles sempre estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele. Sarah parou imediatamente de falar, e sorriu animadamente para o filho. Deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Oh, querido, cresceu tão rápido. Olhe como está lindo. – Ela disse, parecendo estranhamente emocionada. Ele revirou os olhos, enquanto o pai reprimia uma risada escandalosa.

- Mãe, você me vê sempre. Não devia estar surpresa. – Falou, dando leves tapinhas nas costas da mãe, que continuava a abraçá-lo fortemente.

Quando finalmente soltou-o, trocou com o marido um olhar sombrio, e colocou panquecas recém-feitas sobre a mesa. Ela observou ansiosamente o filho comer tudo.

- Querido, agora que já tem dezessete anos e é... – Ela começou, sendo interrompida pelo rapaz.

- NÃO diga essa palavra, mãe. Só pode ser um engano, então não se empolgue _demais_. – Disse, nervosamente.

- James Henry Potter. Quando vou ter que explicar que Dumbledore não comete erros? Você ganhou, foi porque mereceu... – Ela começou, as sobrancelhas franzidas em um ângulo severo. – De qualquer forma, esse ano, faça o favor de arrumar uma _namorada_. Quando trouxe uma namorada? Você já teve uma namorada?

Ele odiava entrar naquele assunto especificamente. Era tenebroso o fato de sua mãe ser tão atenta à sua vida amorosa. A verdade era que só não namorava porque não queria. Quase todas as garotas do colégio matariam para ser namorada de James Potter. Mas, infelizmente, ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista, como já deixei claro acima, ele só tinha olhos para a garota que fazia o quase de _quase todas as garotas _ser bastante significante. Ela não queria saber dele.

- Mãe... – Ele começou, tentando inventar alguma coisa rapidamente. Mas seu pai foi mais rápido.

- Chega, Sarah. Não é como se não ouvíssemos o que Sirius diz sobre as garotas com que James sai. Não o pressione. – Disse, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, em um movimento absolutamente parecido com o do filho. – Vamos andando, não queremos chegar atrasados.

Os dois se levantaram, e Sarah fitava o marido com uma expressão ferida no rosto. Ele riu, sem conseguir evitar, e beijou a mulher rapidamente, antes de seguir com o filho até a escada e pegar o malão.

-SE COMPORTE! OUVIU JAMES POTTER? SE EU SOUBER QUE DESONROU A CONFIANÇA QUE DUMBLEDORE COLOCOU EM VOCÊ EU VOU... – Mas, felizmente, eles já estavam longe quando ela disse o que faria.

Os dois ainda ouviam os gritos de Sarah ao chegar ao beco estrategicamente posicionado ao lado da estação. Seguiram até a barreira que dividia a estação de trem dos bruxos e a dos trouxas. James seguiu na frente, esperando pelo pai do outro lado.

- James, ouça. Sei que sua mãe é um pouco escandalosa, mais eu preciso que entenda que os avisos dela têm fundamento. Quero que me prometa que não vai sair dos limites do castelo sem autorização, nem quebrar regras e se arriscar por ai. –O pai disse, apressadamente, contando com a colaboração do filho.

-Eu vou me comportar, pai. –Ele disse, sem prometer. O que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Henry, que olhou-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão severa. – Eu vou me cuidar.

Então, com um aceno, seguiu em direção ao enorme trem, onde iria encontrar seus amigos, mais uma vez.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Segundo capítulo, aí, gente. Espero que gostem, é só o inicio. O grito do James vai ser explicado no próximo capitulo não se preocupem.

**Mari: Que bom que gostou, amor. Continue lendo!**

**Hinata Wesley: Ta ai, amor, espero que goste. Sim, sim, é como a história da Bela Adormecida ·.**


End file.
